conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Beause
This article was created by Gemini92 {Currently under construction. Some info may be outdated} The Mattiverse (or often called Monster Planet) is a planet located in the Maeltir Galaxy and is classed as multi-race planet, where various sentient species naturally inhabit the planet. Races that inhabit the planet have separate classifications but no specific name to count for their overall existence. They are simply known as Inhabitants, but Mattiversian has also become a common name for them. Overview The Mattiverse is a T-class planet residing in a 12-planet Class K star system in the Maeltir Galaxy. It's peoples are vast menagerie of animal-like species with certain attributes that make them unique to Earth (and in some cases the rest of the galaxy). It's stage of development is a combination of modern and colonial eras. History Pre-history The Mattiverse planet itself has been around since the formation of the Maeltir Galaxy in the form of a barren wasteland planet. It was chosen randomly as a stepping stones for the Wazpz when they were seeding the galaxy with life. The Sub-wazpz were the first race created on it in the planet's barren state. Since they weren't as advanced as the Wazpz they soon split into hundreds of different societies where wars occasionally were waged over territory and religion. Eventually, a great war broke out between the 2 major societies. Sub-wazp warriors developed a type of melee weapon known as Shaman-blades. However, after the war, the Sub-wazpz as a race disappeared without a trace around the time other species began evolving sentience, whom often saw this superior race as god-like and were worshiped and/or feared. Their ancient temples are dotted around the planet and there is believed to be 1 or 2 Shaman-blades on the planet. Soon after, the Sub-wazpz began themselves to morph the planet so it would harvest life. Once this was done, the Sub-Wazpz dissapeared from history. It is unknown how or why this happened but the ruins of their cities and buildings show they resembled Wazpz. Terraforming Billions of years later, the Wazp Matthew ran an experiment to see if a T-class environment could exist on a non-planet body. The experiment was a success and the islands and oceans that would eventually be known on the planet were created in his own body. Soon after it was expelled onto the planet, which was chosen for it's consistent closeness to Wazp territory. Shards of Matthew's body were thrown down onto the planet such as skin pieces, Wazp energy and Earth DNA from his time as a human. This is possible reason why many of the alien species on the Mattiverse resemble Earth species. Matthew left the planet soon after and never returned. His existance to the inhabitants went unrecorded. The sudden appearance of the Ice-Turtles While all Mattiversian races have pre-historic artifacts and temples which have been carbon dated in time with development of primitive ancestors, it is around 500,000 years afterwards until the earliest Ice-Turtle civillization is dated on Thonin, with no record of existing beforehand. This strange turn of events suggests the Ice-Turtles never existed up until recently and have evolved hidden from other species. Dynamite Termites conquer Dhana Kickassfrogs colonise Thonin The first Kickassfrog amarda appeared from the south of Thonin and immediatley began colonising the continent. The resident species of Thonin, the Fawke, originally greeted the foreign visitors to their peaceful land. Eventually, the Kickassfrogs began abusing their new home by destroying native plantlife to make way for large cities. Eventually a guerilla coupe of Fawke and Leaches began sabotaging Kickassfrog plans and equipment, which lead to a cull of native races and eventually a mass war broke out. The Thonin Wars During this time, Thonin was the place for it's most bloodiest war. The 3 native races of Thonin on one side (Fawke, Leaches and Ice-Turtles) against the invading Kickassfrogs. However, the natives had the upperhand as the Kickassfrogs never expanded their empire beyond 'The Cortexia Borders' and any Kickassfrog regiments seen leaving the borders would be subject to unfamiliar territory. Summoning of the Fogles To gain the upperhand, the Kickassfrogs requested the aid of the Demon-like Fogles, who had just begun their plan to colonise the surface world. The Fogles and Kickassfrogs banded together for the common goal of ruling over Thonin. Eventually the war was at a stalemate for many years where many of the 5 warring races had suffered many casualties. The War was ended peacefully once both sides agreed too many had been lost to what was a futile reasoning. Creation of the Commonwealth After the Thonin Wars, the 5 ruling species decided to create a union of their respected homeworlds. While the Fawke, Ice-Turtles, Kickassfrogs and Leaches agreed to this notion, the Fogle Demons did not and decided to withdraw their troops from the Mattiverse back to the Vocalist Realm (The centre of the planet). The Commonwealth of Thonin was founded and created an era of piece and advancement. The Colonial Age With Thonin fully unionised, The Commonwealth began creating vast fleets of naval vessels and exploring the rest of the planet. Soon, contact was made with the neighbouring island of Mial (and it's twin island Omath). Peace was immediatley made and the Commonwealth spread to Mial and Omath as well. The Kickassfrog homeworld of Dhana was Annexed into the Commonwealth soon after, making the Commonwealth comprising around 3/4 of the planet's inhabitants. The shift in power Around 100 years after the Commonwealth was fully unionised (comprising the islands of Thonin, Dhana, Mial and Omath), The Kickassfrog monarchy was replaced with a new lineage after the last heirs of the previous bloodline died out. The new king Gorge II introduced new policies to the Commonwealth scrolls, stating that Kickassfrog citizens are fully entitled to ransack non-Kickassfrog settlements throughout the islands and claim the land for their own. Soon, Kickassfrog legions were permitted to commit war crimes such as murdering civillians not of Kickassfrog descent. Soon thereafter, an uprising occured, led by Teddy Panda leader Jarkin, and the Mattiverse's dominant species shifted to the Teddy Pandas. With this, the Kickassfrogs were kicked from the Commonwealth and soon ruled their own kingdom. Political troubles Cortexia's forced secession from the Commonwealth did not come without it's issues. The Kingdoms of Testudinland, Neas and the island of Dhana were separated from the rest of the Commonwealth kingdoms and thus trade was difficult between lands without having to breach naval borders of Cortexia. Tensions began to rise between Cortexia and the neighbouring kingdoms Joiski and Neas. Hydra-arachnid invasion The Mattiverse was one of the planets invaded by the Hydra-arachnids when they reached the Maeltir Galaxy. However, the mind-control virus had no effect in the inhabitants as Wazp energy levels of Mattiversians is really high compared to other Maeltir species. As a result, the Hydra-arachnids were forced to enslave Mattiversians rather than infect them to their collective. They retreated when the war with the rest of the galaxy began to fall from their favour. Although it was a devastating period of the planet's history, it changed the way Mattiversians saw the universe and began what would be called 'The 5th Age', when Mattiversians began looking to the stars and attempt to reach them. Inhabitants The Mattiverse has an array of races, known as inhabitants. Almost all races resemble humanoid versions of Earth's animals. With Beause lacking any real governing body (The Commonwealth is merely a scroll of rules left upon the planet in order for the species to survive), many communities are either leaderless and self-reliant or ruled by a "mayor". Many citizens typically are self-taught labourers either skilled or unskilled, and normally live off the land. However, some grocery establishments do exist. Currency The commonwealth currency is the Commonwealth Jak, a decimilised monetary system adopted after the unionisation of the Mattiverse species. It is this currency that is accepted worldwide within communities. The system goes as follows below. 1 Jak - 20 Jais 1 Jai - 50 Mat 1 Mat - 70 Deachies However, exact goods and service prices vary amongst individuals as haggling is an important part of Mattiverse cultures. {By comparison with Earth's pound sterling, a Deachy is equivelent to half a penny. Thus the exchange rate would be 350 Pounds to the Jak). Relationship with Earth The Mattiverse planet and the planet Earth both reside near 2 connected space-time continuum rips. the rips are set 5 million years between one another. So an individual from the Mattiverse will travel 5 million years into the past onto planet Earth while an Earthling will travel 5 million years into the future. For centuries it has allowed Mattiverse entities to travel to our home planet. Occasionally,these monsters have been spotted by the human public, categorised normally as cryptids. The existence of the rip was soon discovered by human scientists in the year 2018. An expedition into it eventually allowed first contact then into a peaceful co-existence. However the Mattiverse "United Species" embassy was attacked by a 'Humans first' terrorist organisation and before-long a near-century long war broke out between the 2 planets. However the human race wiped itself out(see Timeline of the Maeltir Galaxy) before a peace declaration was established, garnering the Mattiverse victory. Since then, the Mattiverse have sent various expeditions to Earth in possible chances of colonisation. However the projects were soon abandoned when Earth's fauna began to mutate and evolve rapidly. It is believed the Mattiverse is a factor in Earth's future evolution, alongside the Redonium radiation and Human DNA fragments. Today the rip has since been closed by the Wazpz. System The Mattiverse is located in the Nyet System, which is, in relation to the rest of Maeltir, in the Yalske-Kroyon neutral zone. The Nyet system has 12 planets and the Mattiverse is the Fifth from it's star. The other planets are named after the worshipped Wazpz (see below). Wild Monsters Wild species of the Mattiverse can be either sentient or non-sentient. Mega-Felides A class of large predator that differs from the Mattiverse Tiger family, as they are smaller despite the name. All have the same basic structure, a feline-like body with a stereotypical 'Grey Alien' like face. They do have fangs however and kill their prey by injecting a type of venom from their teeth. Sybola The more sociable of the Felide sub-species which hunts its prey using teamwork with other individuals of it's species. It is completely white with a black blotched streak going down its back from the top of it's head to it's tail. Elsola An average-sized cat-like predator native to Thonin. Elsola although solitary hunters, Elsola's have been observed living in groups. Many Elsola's are also domestic pets among Thonin and Artios' populace. Soxola A pack-hunting Mega-felide which is completely black-furred. Soxola's are reclusive species and only often come out of hiding to feed. Each pack is ruled by an Alpha Male and an Alpha Female, as Soxola's generally pair for life. If one of the alphas were to die, the other would lose it's right to rule and is thus automatically replaced with the next lineage (often the Alpha Males eldest son) and his mate. Females often migrate between packs. Cheekola The most elegant species preferring to hide in trees until it's prey wanders too close before pouncing on it from above. It is completely black with large green eyes. It's higher intelligence when hunting prey allows it to take down larger prey with ease if it doesn't get attacked and killed by it's target after it's venom has been injected. Phobola The smallest, yet most adaptable, species of Felide. It has white fur with black stripes around it and is mostly diurnal. It has the most deadliest venom, able to kill a fully grown polar TaTa in 30 minutes. Leobola A scavenger species of Mega-Felide closely related to the Elsola. They are often seen scrounging around kills which are being eaten either by a predator or another scavenger. Leobolas are not hardy creatures and thus tend to flee when in peril. Jetfly A strange looking creature. It's body shape resembles that of a bird, but it's features are remniscent of an airliner. It's wings don't flap to enable it flight, instead it emits Nitrous Oxide through 4 orifices on the back end of the wings. This gives it an all over top speed of towards 70mph. Potato Monkey Arboreal primates that are preyed upon by Panthmates. Potato Monkeys have little to no torso and only consist of one potato-like body with limbs and a primate's face. Ta-Ta A very common species found on the Mattiverse. They are basic four-legged creatures with tusks and a wide black nose. Their size ranges vastly depending on different sub-species as they can be found in almost any environment from desert to snowland. Size normally ranges at the shoulder from 4 foot to nearly 25 metres, and have a lifespan of up to 300 years. There is believed to be up to over 90 different variants of Ta-Ta across the planet. Unicorn A creature that heavily resembles the Unicorn myth of many of Earth's mythology. Many parts of the Mattiverse us it as a mode of transportation. Killapede A giant gray-blue myriapod creature from various islands of the planet. They can grow to upwards of 12 feet long, and when reared up can reach upwards of 8-9 feet tall. It can shoot an acidic liquid from it's mandible glands that can burn through eyes and make the victim blind for life. Doshig A Pig-like creature with a pinniped-like blowhole on it's back, giving it a piggy-bank like appearance. They are found both on farms and in the wild. Tiger Tank Felines with armoured plating along the back and arms. Because of the armoured plating they have evolved, they can not run very far without becoming fatigued and mostly have to rely on ambush tactics for catching prey by rolling into their armour and pretending to be large boulders. Their main prey mostly consists of small rainforest Ta-Ta's, Sea-horses and Unicorns. Although cat-like, it's gait and build resembles more that to a bear. Sea-Horse An aquatic horse creature found across the Mattiverse's different water sources such as Fjords, Oceans, Rivers and Springs. They are mostly amphibious meaning they breathe air but they still require water for moisture. They are used as transport along coasts. Giant flying predator Large flying insects that never land except to die, which is often after 1 year of active survival. They hunt any sort of creature sometimes even Sentients. Gorillizard A reptillian/primate hybrid sort of creature. Although they can't be tamed, they are prominent in the Mattiverse's mountainous regions, normally in jungles and rainforests. Zeppe-whale A massive aquatic creature that is so large it can only survive in the deepest parts of the Wattam Ocean. They can fully reach up to 245 m (804 ft) long and 41 m (135 ft) in diameter, making the largest species on the Mattiverse. In the past they have been hunted to near extinction because of the large amounts of blubber-like fat (or Jobba as it is known) under the skin which is used as meat and medicines. The Commonwealth soon passed an act to avoid such overhunting of any species. Beep A domestic animal found on nearly every continent of the planet. It is a herd animal and is used for a variety of different reasons such as livestock, dairy animals and draft animals. They resemble 6-legged sheep with antenna and mandibles. Their cry is similar to a sheep but with an insect-like ring to it. Giant Sloths A species of large ground sloth-like beast. They are extremely powerful and aggressive, making them dangerous to most other Mattiverse creatures. These collosal beasts have a 2nd mouth on their stomach which is used to let out a large bellowing roar to intimidate predators and competing males. Females use the mouth to carry young in. Bovine Phantom A humanoid bovine that haunt various locations of the Mattiverse. Their bodies are slightly faint and can be seen through, similar to ghosts. They are however not undead, just an energy creature that takes on the shape of an animal, most commonly that of a bovine-like species. The Shaman-Blade The Shaman-Blade is an ancient and sacred artefact that has gone down in Mattiversian mythology and religion. It is believed to be the sword the first Inhabitant race, Sub-Wazpz, used as a weapon against enemy factions. However, the stories state only one such artifact still exists in the modern age. The current location of the last Shaman-Blade is unknown but no sources have suggested it has been destroyed or lost. The Power Spheres Odd, crystalline spheres of unknown origin. They are teeming with energy thus suggesting the Wazpz created them. Across the planet there are 10 spheres, all silver and glowing. Wazpidium shards Shards of various colouring metals that can withstand almost any type of weaponary. They fell to the planet when the Mattiverse was 'born'. Many nations use them as war bunkers. Attempts have been made to make full body armour out of them, however it has proven too heavy and the wearer soon become fatigued. Locations The Mattiverse's environment is similar to most other T-class planets, with an oxygen/nitrogen atmosphere and oceans of water. Thonin Dhana Mial Omath Artios Novus-Domous Northern Islands The Northern islands are 3 islands north of Novus-Domous. The 2 largest of these islands are Ramechi and Smarfdoof, which are heavily mountanous and snowy. The smallest island is too rocky to be explored. Retutle Archipelago Aberro and Vetus Ool Ti Islands Nooma & Formidiland Zanam Polonia Category:Planets